


Following the galaxy

by Hippster_Kidd



Series: Theres always a question,never an answer. [1]
Category: Phandom, fantastic foursome - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i have dislexia sorry., puns dan&phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippster_Kidd/pseuds/Hippster_Kidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan follows the galaxy in search for the key,he  has  no clue what the key is to ....... but none the less the search goes on. As well as searchig for the key Dan searches for the owner of the blue orbs(eyes).</p><p>First fic. Constructive critisism is ,welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A thousand browsers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



3rd person  
\---------  
Dan never done ANYTHING but sit around on his laptop. Oh he had friends,he. Just didn't find the whole 'oh lets go OUTSIDE' thing apeeling (sorry potato pun. I hope it didn't get under you're skin.)

Today was diffrent Dan was still sat on his laptop just he felt ...diffrent from the normal,'and now I shall presume the internet position and in this position I sham stay for the next twelve hours. The was a strange but magical tension in the air. As always there were galaxy pictures floating around tumblr,today though Dan saw one rather entreging picture of a galaxy with-in a triangle with-in a galaxy with-in a triangle and so on and so forth. Upon clicking on the picture a thousand other browsers openend,all the saying the same thing. 

"Find the key. Follow the galaxy.the key is the most powerful thing in our universe alone. For once in you're life leave the comfort of being alone. The internet is a powerfull force shut off its main source.The key will open...." 

However he did not find out what the key was too it seemed this 'magical' presence was too much for his PC as it shut off as well as all the rest of the power.  
This sudden turn of events re-surfaced somthing deep inside dan. He found his sense of adventure.

For the fist time in a long time he opened his frount door,only to close it a moment later overwellemd by the fresh air. Pulling himself together he gatherd all he would need. Phone,hoodie,and a bottle of water, and abruptly left the house this time no backing down. He only made it to the end of his road till he turned back thinking 'i can't keep putting his off,buuuuut....... imma have a nap' ariving to his house he puts he's supplys in a bag slips out if his clothes and clumsy clims into bed dreams full the key I the gallaxy and much to his suprise two bright blue orbs,they reind him of some eyes he once saw the owner long forgotten.

*********************************************  
Dans Pov (dream )

I wonder aimlessly through my mind, serching far And wide for the owner of the blues eyes. I feel they mean something.

I come across a memory marked forgotten I trie to get in but I can't using alL the mental streingrh I can gather I get a glimpse but much to my dismay all I see are the blue eyes but wait what's that a mass of black hair goes across an eye covering there deathly white skin. Its more information but that's all I get strugiling to think i go to the important files department of my mind sand store this information for when i presumably awake becaus eve honest with me you don't wander your mind in normal concesnous do you well...not they way i do.

Somethings changed about me i feel lile im being followed my every moved studyed. I'm being tested who ever..what ever got that message through to me is seeing if im right to do this.  
My only question is; what exsactly is this? Why do I need a key? Who,what sent me the message? Why did they pick me? I have to wake up.  
*********************************************

"i have to wake up.........i have to wake up"  
my eyes open to moonlight seeping in through the window eluminating my room in an eirie glo. "okay Dan pull your self together all you have yo do is find the main connection tower and destroys all connection to internet." I say talking to myself. Climbing out of bed, i gt dressed into black skinnys and a black shirt feeling compleat and ready. I pick up my bag and leave.

As i turn the corner into sapledam street i realise I've been walking for an hour and still have no clue where to go. I'm lost.


	2. Lost in the city of stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds the owner of the blue orbs,but he isn't awake when he sees the owner.He gets another message  
> .and refuses to destroy what he likes to call his one TRUE love.the interweb  
> oh and turns it he wasn't list he was actually in his street. Poor soul didn't remember the name of his street. At least hr knows his you'd number. 69

Dan wander aimlessly down the street.befor backtracking several paces and realising he was on his street and was stood I front of his house. Number 69!!!!!!  
This is all for now will edit tomoz probe and finish. Goodbye cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I am honestly trying so hard to think off ideas but I've got alot going on at the moment.. But I'll live fanfiction is a good diztaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys .i will upload as much as possible this is going to be part of a series so when I finish this I'll start the next one which I will call 'Triangles hold the answer?'  
> I've just started school in Africa so. Okay notalways update. I will try but this is only a experament to see if people like my fics and if im good. I shalth be seeing you later. Goodbye friend.


End file.
